Alternative Scene
by grettama
Summary: Alternative scene pada saat Mi Nam memilih untuk sekamar dengan siapa di episode 5. A lil bit shounen ai.


**/Alternative Scene/**

"Untuk sementara, Bibi Mi Nam akan tinggal di sini. Tidak ada masalah kan?" kata Tuan An pada semua orang yang sedang ada di ruangan saat itu. Manajer Ma bertukar pandang dengan Mi Nam, sementara personil AN Jell yang lain tampak cuek-cuek saja. Bibi Mi Nam tersenyum-senyum di sebelah Tuan An, merasa senang akan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Jeremy buka suara, "Tidak ada masalah menurutku. Waktu ibuku berkunjung dari Inggris pun dia juga tinggal di sini, kan?"

Tuan An tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jeremy. "Contoh yang bagus! Jadi kuanggap semuanya setuju!"

Mi Nam menoleh ke arah Manajer Ma, tak percaya bos mereka itu akan mengijinkan semudah itu. Dia masih berpendapat kalau Tae Kyung tidak akan setuju ada orang lain yang tinggal di tempat mereka, walaupun Jeremy dan Shin Woo mungkin tidak keberatan.

"Kalau begitu," kata Tuan An lagi, "Bibi Mi Nam akan sekamar dengan Mi Nam."

Kalimat Tuan An barusan membuat Mi Nam tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membelalak menatap bosnya, kaget.

"Eh, tidak, tunggu," Tuan An berubah pikiran, membuat Mi Nam menghela napas lega. "Walaupun keponakan, tapi tetap berbeda gender. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal sekamar." Tuan An tersenyum lembut pada Bibi Mi Nam yang juga masih tersenyum-senyum di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu, Bibi pakai kamar Mi Nam saja, biar Mi Nam yang pindah ke kamar member lain. Ide bagus kan?" Tuan An memandang para personil AN Jell dengan tatapan 'hei-lihat-aku-baru-saja-menemukan-ponsel-yang-bisa-berbicara-hebat-kan'.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tae Kyung terbelalak kaget. Jeremy pun setengah melongo. Manajer Ma memasang ekspresi horor, ia ingin mencegah ide konyol itu, tapi ia tak punya alasan yang cukup bagus.

Tuan An terkekeh atas ide briliannya. "Jeremy, kau kan yang paling muda, kau berbagi kamar dengan Mi Nam, ya?"

Mulut Jeremy terbuka makin lebar. "Eh? A-aku? Sekamar dengan Mi Nam?" Ia melirik Mi Nam dan langsung bergidik. "T-tidak. Kurasa tidak, Tuan An. Aku nggak bisa sekamar dengan Mi Nam. Nggak."

Tuan An menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari Jeremy, tapi ia langsung beralih ke Shin Woo. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo menatap Mi Nam sekilas, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mi Nam menatap _hyung _-nya itu, merasa tak enak karena ia tahu Shin Woo sedang kesal padanya karena ia tidak menepati janji.

"Harusnya ada orang yang lebih cocok untuk itu selain aku," jawab Shin Woo akhirnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Tuan An menatap Shin Woo dan menghela napas. "Tae Kyung?" ia menanyai satu-satunya member yang tersisa.

"Tidak," jawab Tae Kyung sigap, bahkan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

Mi Nam sedikit _shock_ mendengar jawaban langsung Tae Kyung. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mi Nam, tapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aish~" keluh Tuan An. "Kalian ini, sesama laki-laki juga, tinggal sekamar selama beberapa hari seharusnya nggak masalah kan? Ck..." Tuan An menoleh prihatin ke arah Mi Nam yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi nasib ditolak oleh ketiga _hyung_-nya. "Mi Nam," panggil Tuan An. "Kau saja yang memutuskan. Kau mau sekamar dengan siapa? Cepat putuskan."

Mi Nam mendongak kaget mendengar perintah Tuan An. "Eh?" celetuknya. Ia menatap Tuan An yang mengangguk menyemangati, lalu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan mengamati anggota AN Jell satu persatu.

Shin Woo yang tadinya memandangnya langsung mengalihkan pandang begitu mata mereka bertemu. Mi Nam langsung tahu ia takkan mungkin sekamar dengan Shin Woo. _Hyung_-nya itu sedang sangat kesal padanya. Lagipula, walaupun Shin Woo tidak tahu, Mi Nam tetap seorang gadis, dan ia tak ingin gender aslinya terbongkar oleh Shin Woo. Shin Woo tidak aman.

'_Sebenarnya kejadian tadi siang bukan salahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak kesal padanya? Walaupun begitu... apa dia sekarang cukup mempercayaiku untuk sekamar dengannya?'_batin Shin Woo saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mi Nam, gadis yang sangat disukainya itu.

Mi Nam ganti menatap Jeremy. Yang ditatap langsung bergidik dan menunduk dengan wajah horor. Jeremy bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, seakan menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Mungkin Jeremy masih belum menerimanya sepenuhnya. Sekamar dengan Jeremy juga tidak bisa. Tidak aman, Jeremy tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang perempuan.

'_Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai dia memilihku. Aku masih normal! Aku tidak akan tergoda oleh rayuannya! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Mi Nam! Pokoknya jangan sampai dia memilihku. Jangan!'_pikir Jeremy horor.

Mi Nam menatap Tae Kyung, yang balas menatapnya sambil menyipitkan mata penuh ancaman. Bahkan tanpa diucapkan pun Mi Nam tahu kalau Tae Kyung ingin mengatakan, "Awas kalau kau memilihku. Kubunuh kau waktu kau sedang tidur." Mi Nam mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat tampang sememelas mungkin sambil memandang Tae Kyung. Hanya Tae Kyung yang tahu identitas aslinya, dan atas pertimbangan itulah Mi Nam hendak memilih Tae Kyung. Tapi tatapan-tatapan tajam Tae Kyung membuatnya sedikit ciut.

'_Aku harus bagaimana ini?' _batin Mi Nam frustasi.

"Ayo, Mi Nam. Pilih salah satu dari mereka. Habis perkara," desak Tuan An.

Mi Nam memejamkan matanya, membulatkan tekad, dan langsung menunjuk salah satu _hyung_-nya.

Sunyi selama beberapa saat.

"Kau memilihku?" desis sinis penuh aura kebencian yang terlontar berikutnya memberitahu kalau Tae Kyung-lah yang ditunjuk Mi Nam. Mi Nam menatap Tae Kyung takut-takut dan mengangguk pelan.

Tuan An tersenyum puas. "Bagus! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan—"

Tae Kyung membuka mulut hendak membantah ketika suara lain dari arah kanannya mendahuluinya.

"Tuan An," Shin Woo-lah yang menyela. "Mi Nam dan Tae Kyung lebih sering bertengkar daripada kelihatannya." Ia mengabaikan lirikan Tae Kyung dan tatapan tak mengerti Jeremy serta Mi Nam, dan melanjutkan, "jadi menurutku sangat tidak bijaksana membiarkan Mi Nam sekamar dengan Tae Kyung." Shin Woo memandang Mi Nam yang balas memandangnya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Sebenarnya alasan yang dikatakannya hanyalah rekaannya saja. Yang sebenarnya adalah ia sama sekali tidak ingin Mi Nam dan Tae Kyung sekamar. Sudah cukup mereka membuatnya kesal hari ini, tidak usah ditambah dengan mereka akan sekamar. "Lebih baik Mi Nam pakai kamarku saja," tambah Shin Woo lagi.

Sekarang semua orang memandang Shin Woo dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Bagus!" Tuan An-lah yang pertama kali bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Kenapa tidak daritadi, Shin Woo. Jadi kau sekamar—"

Shin Woo memandang bosnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Tuan An menghentikan ucapannya. "Mi Nam pakai kamarku," ucapnya, "aku akan pindah ke kamar Jeremy." Shin Woo ganti memandang Jeremy yang menganga dengan kata-kata _hyung_-nya.

Tuan An menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak sekamar saja dengan Mi Nam? Sama-sama pria kan? Biar lebih akrab..."

Shin Woo mengalihkan pandangan dari semua orang, fokus terhadap titik yang berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya di lantai. "Kurasa Mi Nam masih butuh sedikit privasi mengingat dia baru saja tahu kalau ibunya sudah tiada."

Mi Nam mengerjap mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Shin Woo. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Hm..." Tuan An tampak mempertimbangkan alasan Shin Woo. "Benar juga," akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, mulai nanti malam kalian pindah!" ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan tampang puas. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggamit Bibi Mi Nam untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah, diikuti Manajer Ma dan Mi Nam yang kelihatan lega Mi Nam tidak jadi sekamar dengan siapapun. Tae Kyung pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan ekspresi khasnya, bibir mengerucut dan maju ke depan beberapa senti.

Tinggal Shin Woo dan Jeremy di ruangan. Jeremy memandang _hyung_-nya, kebingungan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

Shin Woo tersenyum dan memegang pundak Jeremy. "Aku akan merepotkanmu untuk sementara waktu. Tidak masalah kan?"

Masih dengan ekspresi tolol yang sama, Jeremy menggeleng pelan.

Shin Woo melebarkan senyumnya dan menepuk pundak _dongsaeng_ -nya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mulai berkemas, meninggalkan Jeremy yang masih mematung di tempat. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kalau Shin Woo ingin sekamar dengannya, asalkan bukan Mi Nam, dia sama sekali tidak masalah. Dia cuma bingung kenapa Shin Woo memilihnya alih-alih Tae Kyung. _'Ah, Shin Woo-_hyung _dan Tae Kyung_-hyung _kan tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin mereka masih canggung kalau harus sekamar,'_ batin Jeremy sambil mengangguk-angguk menyetujui opininya sendiri. _'Yosh! Aku harus segera beres-beres kamar untuk menyambut Shin Woo-_hyung_!'_

XxX

"Aku tidur di mana?" tanya Shin Woo sambil meletakkan barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya di lantai kamar Jeremy.

Jeremy, sedikit terengah-engah karena habis berlarian kesana-kemari membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan, berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum lebar di depan Shin Woo. "_Hyung_ tidur di tempat tidurku saja! Biar aku tidur di sofa," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sofa berwarna kuning cerah yang penuh dengan bantal empuk.

Shin Woo tersenyum, ia sendiri menyadari, sejengkel apapun dia, dia selalu bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Jeremy. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak terlau jengkel dengan Mi Nam sekarang setelah gadis itu meminta maaf padanya saat mereka berpapasan di depan pintu kamar Shin Woo.

"Tidak perlu segitunya. Tempat tidurmu cukup besar kan, kita tidur berdua saja di situ," saran Shin Woo sambil menepuk bahu Jeremy sekilas dan berjalan melewati _dongsaeng_-nya itu, menenteng barang-barangnya untuk diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Deg.

Wajah Jeremy memanas mendengar usul Shin Woo. Matanya melebar. _'Tidak! Sadarlah! Ini tidak mungkin! Shin Woo-_hyung_ sudah seperti kakakku sendiri! __Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Jeremy! Shin Woo-_hyung_ tidak mungkin seperti itu!'_ batin Jeremy, memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"E-eh, iya, _hyung_, B-baiklah," Jeremy menyetujui, nyengir terpaksa.

XxX

Jeremy menjulurkan separuh badannya dari pagar pembatas balkon di lantai dua dan meniup poninya. Ia baru saja selesai membantu Shin Woo menata barang-barangnya. "Sejak kedatangan Mi Nam, pikiranku jadi aneh-aneh melulu," keluhnya. "Bahkan sekarang aku juga jadi mencurigai Shin Woo-_hyung_. Padahal dia kan tidak salah apa-apa." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ini semua gara-gara Mi Nam..."

"Kau mencurigaiku apa, dan apanya yang gara-gara Mi Nam?"

Suara dari belakangnya membuat Jeremy terlonjak kaget, dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Si Pembicara. "S-shin Woo-_hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya panik. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pagar pembatas balkon erat-erat.

Shin Woo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan maju mendekati Jeremy. "Aku mencarimu, Jeremy."

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jeremy. Ia mulai kalut, Shin Woo masih terus berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu..." jawab Shin Woo dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut. Ia masih terus berjalan mendekati Jeremy, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, dan ketika hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan, Shin Woo mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku celananya dan meletakkan keduanya di pagar kayu pembatas balkon, membuat Jeremy tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"_H-hyung_..." bisik Jeremy. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai nyaris membuatnya melompat keluar dari antara tulang-tulang rusuknya.

"Jeremy..." balas Shin Woo, nyaris berupa bisikan. Jeremy bisa mencium aroma mint segar dari napas Shin Woo. Mereka sudah begitu dekat. "Jeremy..." Tubuh Jeremy mati rasa. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya sapuan napas lembut Shin Woo di bibirnya. "Jeremy..." Jeremy menutup kedua matanya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang...

"Jeremy, kau kenapa?"

Jeremy membuka matanya dan menatap Shin Woo yang masih berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Ternyata yang tadi itu cuma imajinasinya saja.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu? Kau demam?" tanya Shin Woo lagi. "Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi wajahmu malah makin merah…" komentar Shin Woo. Ia mengernyit menatap _dongsaeng_-nya yang masih mengedip-edipkan mata, seakan baru melihat hantu. "Sekarang kau malah pucat. Kau kenapa? Aku cuma mau tanya dimana aku bisa menyimpan laptopku."

Jeremy serasa ingin terjun saja dari balkon. Ia telah berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak tentang _hyung_-nya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Jeremy berdehem, mencoba membuat dirinya senetral mungkin. "Eh, itu... t-taruh saja di atas meja. Laptopku juga di situ."

Shin Woo tersenyum. "Oke." Dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan balkon.

Jeremy langsung menampari dirinya sendiri begitu Shin Woo menghilang di balik pintu. _'Bodoh! Sadarlah! Shin Woo-_hyung_ tidak mungkin begitu!'_

XxX

Jeremy menyendiri di balkon selama beberapa jam kemudian, mencoba menetralisir pikirannya. "Bodoh! Tolol! Shin Woo-_hyung_ tidak bersalah! Mi Nam-lah yang patut dicurigai!" keluhnya, mengetuk-etuk pelipisnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa berdosa.

Jeremy memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Yosh! Jeremy anak baik! Aku tidak akan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Shin Woo-_hyung_!" Ia membuka matanya lagi dan tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, semua pikiran negatif itu sudah hilang. Sekarang saatnya mandi untuk membersihkan diri!" katanya pada diri sendiri, berjalan menghentak-hentak kembali ke kamarnya.

XxX

Jeremy bersiul-siul sambil melepas jaket, kaos dan celana panjangnya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan _boxer_ favoritnya. Jeremy meraih handuk putihnya dari gantungan di sudut ruangan dan mengalungkannya di leher, masih bersiul-siul sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi air panas sekarang sepertinya tidak buruk..." ucapnya, membuka pintu kamar mandi, masih bersiul-siul, ditambah cengiran-cengiran bahagia kali ini. Ia membuka tirai pembatas yang memisahkan kamar mandinya menjadi dua bagian, dan cengiran bahagianya langsung tergantikan oleh ekspresi horor.

"Oh, hai, Jeremy, maaf aku pakai kamar mandimu tanpa izin," sapa Shin Woo ramah. Ia berdiri di bawah _shower_, sedang mengeramasi rambut coklatnya, dan _tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun_. Air yang menetes-netes di tubuh Shin Woo membuat mata Jeremy melebar selebar-lebarnya. Pikiran cowok pirang itu tiba-tiba kosong, seiring dengan bertambahnya suhu di daerah sekitar pipinya.

"Kau mau mandi juga ya?" tanya Shin Woo lagi.

Jeremy bisa merasakan rohnya sudah menembus ubun-ubun kepalanya. "M-maafkan aku, _hyung_!" seru Jeremy, menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar mandi, tak peduli ia menabrak rak parfumnya dan segala macam benda-benda yang ada di kamar mandinya karena dia lari sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Shin Woo mengerjap mendengar suara 'gedabuk', 'krompyang', 'bletak' dan berbagai macam efek suara lainnya seiring dengan larinya Jeremy. "Dia kenapa…?" gumamnya. "Aneh sekali…"

XxX

Jeremy tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia mencapai tempat tidurnya. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di tepi tempat tidur, terengah-engah. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Jantungnya memukul-mukul rongga dadanya, sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Bayangan tentang tubuh atletis _hyung_-nya dengan air yang menetes-netes kembali mampir di otaknya, membuat jantung Jeremy makin tak terkendali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dan akhirnya menampari dirinya sendiri. "Sadarlah! Sadarlah! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Jeremy terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Shin Woo sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan satu handuk putih melilit pinggangnya dan handuk satunya terkalung di lehernya. Ia memegangi ujung kedua handuk yang tergantung di lehernya sambil menatap Jeremy penuh tanda tanya.

Imajinasi Jeremy mulai bekerja. Pikiran tentang Shin Woo yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan memerangkapnya dengan cara mengalungkan handuk di lehernya, sampai pikiran tentang Shin Woo mendekatinya lalu membuatnya terbaring di tempat tidur sementara _hyung_-nya itu berada di atas tubuhnya berkelebatan di otaknya. Ia menelan ludah kuat-kuat, merasakan wajanya lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Rupanya ia memang sudah terlalu sering membaca _fanfiction_ tentang dirinya dan Shin Woo. Otaknya sudah tidak sehat.

Shin Woo masih menatap Jeremy. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Jeremy?" ekspresinya khawatir sekarang.

Jeremy mengangguk kuat-kuat. "A-aku baik-baik saja! K-kalau _hyung_ sudah selesai, s-sekarang aku yang mau mandi!" kata Jeremy terbata-bata dengan intonasi yang aneh. Ia langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi, membuat Shin Woo terdorong keluar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Shin Woo memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan super bingung. Ia tahu Jeremy memang sedikit aneh kadang-kadang, tapi kali ini sepertinya memang sudah diluar batas kewajaran.

XxX

Jeremy tidak turun untuk makan malam hari itu.

"_Hyung_, mana Jeremy?" tanya Mi Nam pada Shin Woo, menyadari absennya salah satu personil AN Jell.

Shin Woo memandang kursi kosong di sebelahnya, tempat Jeremy biasa duduk. "Sepertinya dia tidak enak badan. Tingkahnya aneh sekali hari ini," jawabnya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir sebenarnya. "Mungkin dia sudah tidur duluan."

Mi Nam mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Shin Woo.

Melihat Mi Nam yang sepertinya juga cemas, Shin Woo menyudahi makan malamnya. "Aku akan mengecek keadaannya dulu," katanya dan meninggalkan meja makan, langsung naik ke kamar Jeremy.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Jeremy perlahan-lahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Dilihatnya Jeremy bergelung di sofa kuningnya. Shin Woo mendengus geli. Ia masuk ke dalam, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak membangunkan Jeremy, dan mendekati sofa kuning itu. Shin Woo membungkuk mendekati Jeremy dan meletekkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jeremy, mengecek suhunya. _'Tidak demam,' _batinnya lega.

Shin Woo kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil. _'Tidur di sofa bisa membuat badannya pegal. Kurasa lebih baik kupindahkan dia ke tempat tidur saja.'_

Shin Woo membungkuk lagi dan hendak memapah Jeremy ketika ia berubah pikiran. _'Kalau kupapah pasti ia akan terbangun. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya.' _Akhirnya Shin Woo menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Jeremy dan memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Berhati-hati, Shin Woo mengangkat tubuh Jeremy dari atas sofa agar Jeremy tidak bangun. Ia bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya dan kembali bergelung di pelukan Shin Woo. Shin Woo tersenyum geli. Juniornya yang satu ini memang masih anak-anak.

Shin Woo sudah sampai di samping tempat tidur ketika Jeremy menguap lebar. Takut gerakannya-lah yang membuat Jeremy bangun, Shin Woo berhenti sejenak dan mengamati wajah Jeremy. Jeremy mengernyit dalam tidurnya, mengerjap-erjap, dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Oh, maaf membangunkanmu," kata Shin Woo setelah mata Jeremy terbuka sepenuhnya.

Jeremy menatap Shin Woo. Otaknya mencoba menganalisis kenapa wajah seniornya bisa begitu dekat dengannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dengan sesuatu yang kuat dan hangat menyangga punggung dan kakinya. Ia juga bisa samar-samar mendengar detak jantung Shin Woo yang teratur karena dadanya begitu dekat di telinganya. Otaknya menganalisis semua itu dan ia membelalak ngeri.

"Howargh!" teriaknya kalut, meronta dari gendongan Shin Woo.

Shin Woo yang sama sekali tidak siap dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Jeremy kehilangan keseimbangan mengingat mereka sama-sama cowok dan tenaga Jeremy juga tidak kecil. Lengan Shin Woo tidak kuat lagi menahan beban Jeremy yang meronta-ronta dengan hebohnya, membuatnya menjatuhkan Jeremy ke atas tempat tidur secara mendadak. Tapi gaya gravitasi membuat Shin Woo jatuh juga, dan karena tangan kirinya masih terjepit di antara tubuh Jeremy dan kasur, maka satu-satunya tempat jatuh Shin Woo adalah di atas tubuh Jeremy.

Shin Woo secara refleks memejamkan matanya ketika jatuh, ia sama sekali tidak sempat menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menindih Jeremy. Setelah klimaks itu usai, Shin Woo membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah : mata hitam bulat milik Jeremy yang begitu dekat. Shin Woo hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan kondisi Jeremy, tapi itu membuatnya menyadari hal lain. Bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Jeremy balas memandang Shin Woo dengan ekspresi horor khasnya. Ia ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Shin Woo agar menyingkir dari atasnya, tapi kedua tangannya terbungkus selimut tebal dan, lagipula, sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata telah menjalari tubuh Jeremy, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. _'Ternyata aroma mint itu bukan hanya imajinasiku...' _pikir Jeremy. _'Eh? Bukan saatnya mikir begitu!'_

Tangan kiri Shin Woo yang berada di tengkuk Jeremy bisa merasakan bulu kuduk Jeremy meremang.

"Sedang apa kalian?" terdengar suara sinis Tae Kyung dari ambang pintu.

Shin Woo langsung buru-buru bangkit berdiri, melirik sekilas pada Jeremy yang sama sekali belum bergerak, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Sepertinya ia pingsan dengan mata terbuka.

"Kecelakaan," jawab Shin Woo cepat, berdehem pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Tae Kyung yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Shin Woo yakin raut wajahnya tak jauh lebih baik. "Kurasa aku tidur di tempat Tuan An saja malam ini," kata Shin Woo lagi, langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Jeremy.

Tae Kyung menatap punggung Shin Woo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang. "Aneh, Shin Woo tidak biasanya terburu-buru begitu," gumamnya. Ia kembali melongok ke dalam kamar Jeremy. Sebuah vas bunga menghalangi pandangan Tae Kyung ke arah tempat tidur, tapi sepertinya Jeremy sudah berada di tempat tidur. "Dan apanya yang kecelakaan? Aneh sekali..." gumam Tae Kyung lagi. Ia mengangkat bahu, menutup pintu kamar dan kembali ke ruang makan.

**/fin/**

Notes : Jadi sebenarnya Tae Kyung sama sekali tidak tahu insiden antara Shin Woo dan Jeremy karena tertutup vas, tapi Shin Woo bisa memandang langsung ke arah Tae Kyung karena ia sudah bangkit berdiri saat itu, jadi tidak terhalang vas bunga. Tapi kalau Shin Woo tetap rebahan, ia juga tidak akan bisa melihat Tae Kyung. Pokoknya sistematikanya begitulah :p Hehehe *maksa, digampar*

Dan inilah hasil pemikiran saya tentang _alternative scene_ di episode 5. wkwkwkw. Sangat nyeleneh dan kepanjangan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan, bisa disampaikan lewat halaman review. ^^

**Disclaimer : TSKS Channel. AN Entertainment.**

**Based on : You're Beautiful episode 5**

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
